The Diary of Curse
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Disetiap lembaran kayu lusuh itu tetap kosong, tidak ada coretan yang berarti disana, akan tetapi sanggup mengubah sebuah takdir. membuat takdir mereka berubah, dan keduanya merasa dipermainkan oleh takdir, takdir dalam genggaman buku lusuh itu.
1. Prologue : He Love Me?

**The Diary of Curse**

.

.

.

**The Diary of Curse**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author :

Hanna Hoshiko & Hikari Rin

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Minggu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sepatu hak berwarna biru muda itu, terlihat bergerak cepat di antara beberapa orang, melewati begitu saja tanpa permisi. Tangan lentiknya yang menggenggam erat sebuah buku setebal sepuluh centi, tas jinjingnya ia biarkan begitu saja, bahkan ketika tas itu tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang ia lewati. Rambutnya hanya ia gerai, membiarkannya bergerak mengikuti ritme yang dibuat kaki indahnya.

Beruntung ia sudah berada di dalam kelas, tepat lima menit sebelum jam kuliahnya dimulai, dengan santai perempuan itu berjalan, mencari sebuah bangku kosong untuk ia duduki. Tetapi setelah mendapatkannya, ia mendesah kecil, mengetahui jika ia harus duduk disamping pemuda Uchiha itu. pemuda yang selalu menjadi teman sekelompoknya, pemuda itu tergolong pemuda yang sangat baik, mungkin jika dilihat hanya padanya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_san_." Sapanya ramah, kemudian mengambil tempat disebelah pemuda itu.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, hanya meliriknya sekilas, "Hn, _Ohayou_... Sakura." Dan tidak ada lagi percakapan lagi diantara mereka.

Ia terus mengunyah sandwich di dalam mulutnya, mencoba menghiraukan Ino yang tengah berceloteh tentang kekasihnya, mungkin hanya Hinata yang menyimaknya secara lengkap. Sakura hanya cuek, mereka semua adalah sahabat sejak tingkat SD, sekarang pun mereka berkuliah dijurusan yang sama, dan berada ditingkat yang sama pula, yaitu tingkat 4.

"Jadi... kenapa kau terlambat tadi, _Forehead_?" tanya Ino, membuat Sakura memelankan kunyahannya.

Sakura melirik Ino sekilas, kemudian tersenyum dengan mulut penuh makanan, "Semua karena jam weker sialan itu," Sakura menelan sisa makanan yang tertinggal di mulutnya, "Dan membuatku telat bangun."

"Ck, itu hanya alasanmu. Intinya dirimu malas bangun'kan?" Ino meminum jus jeruknya, "Jika Sasori-_nii_ tidak membangunkanmu, mungkin dirimu akan berakhir di ruangan Kakashi-_sensei_ seperti minggu lalu." Celetuknya.

"Be-benar apa yang dikatakan Ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak akan cepat dapat kekasih jika bangun kesiangan terus." Sahut Hinata polos, membuat Sakura bertambah kesal.

Sakura meminum jus strawberry-nya cepat, "Ayolah, apa yang Naruto ajarkan padamu Hina. Hingga bisa menemukan pendapat seperti itu," ia mendesah kesal.

"Semua itu kerena jam weker pemberian Sasori-nii yang tidak berguna." Sahutnya cepat.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tas jinjing-nya, "Sasori-_nii_ menyuruhku ke kantor tadi pagi, jadi aku harus kembali sekarang. _Jaa ne_ Hina, _Pig_." Ia mulai berjalan pada pintu keluar kantin Universitas Tokyo.

Tanpa gadis berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu sadari, mata berwarna _Onyxs_ dibalik kacamata itu terus memperhatikannya sekarang maupun tadi, merekam semua gerak-gerik gadis itu didalam lensa hitamnya, hingga perempuan bermarga Haruno itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut gulali ini duduk disampingnya, catat gadis itu masih terlambat bangun, persisi seperti kemarin, ia tidak pernah mempermasalah'kan jika gadis itu berada disampingnya. Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, ia sudah menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda pintar dengan _look_ kutu buku, ia tidak mempermasalah'kan akan hal itu, yang terpenting ia tidak dikenal siapapun.

"Aku duluan, _Jaa ne_ Sasuke-_san_." Gadis itu merapikan semua barangnya, memasukan ke dalam tas jinjing yang berwarna merah maroon.

Mata berwarna _onyxs_ memandang ke arahnya, membuatnya sedikit malu, "Hn, _Jaa ne_ Saku." Suara berat miliknya mengalun dengan santai.

Ia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya, melangkah lebih jauh menuju ke dalam kantin, mengambil tempat tepat disebelah pemuda bermarga Namikaze, "_Teme_, kau sudah datang!" ujar Naruto girang.

"Hn." Jawabnya, mata hitam itu kembali menelusuri setiap sudut kantin.

"Hei, kau tahu _Teme_. Kau tidak cocok seperti ini, kembalilah ke dirimu yang lama." Ucap Naruto.

Menelik seorang gadis merah muda yang tengah bercerita pada kedua sahabatnya, mengabaikan semua ocehan Naruto padanya, "_Teme_! Kau... menyukai Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto polos, bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih mirip berteriak.

Sasuke mendelik kesal, memberikan sahabat kecilnya tatapan tajam, "_Urusai yo_, _Dobe_."

Sasuke berdiri, membawa dirinya keluar kantin dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajahnya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana, membuatnya tampak keren, meski kini ia menjelma menjadi seorang kutu buku.

Mata _emerald_-nya terus mengikuti langkah pemuda itu, hingga pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak terlihat lagi, suara Naruto yang terkesan berteriak, membuatnya sedikit tercengang, benarkah pemuda itu menyukainya?

"Sasuke...-_kun_."

.

.

.

Prolog : He Love Me?

.

.

.

Sakura memutarnya bosan, kali ini Ino menyeretnya dengan alasan mengantarkan Hinata menemui Naruto, bukankah tanpa dirinya Ino dapat mengantarkan Hinata.

"Ayolah, _Forehead_. Ini hanya sebentar, tidak akan lama." Bujuk Ino pada Sakura yang terlihat bosan.

Sakura berdecak sebal, ia paling benci memasuki kawasan jurusan bisnis, orang-orang disana mengingatkannya dengan kakaknya yang gila kerja. Bahkan untuk bertemu adiknya, hanya waktu sarapan pagi, selebihnya ia berkencan dengan semua pacar dokumennya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_!" seru Hinata, ia melambaikan tangannya.

"_Hime_!"

Hinata dan Naruto sedang berbicara empat mata, sedangkan Ino sepertinya tengah melihat-lihat, "_Pig_, kau masih punya Sai." Sakura mulai membuka bukunya, menghiraukan Ino yang terkadang berteriak girang dengan nada kecil.

"Jurusan sastra, he?" Sakura sedikit mendongak'kan kepalanya, melihat siapa orang yang sedang mencoba berbicara padanya, sepertinya.

Pemuda berambut dengan _style_ nanas, dengan kedua tangan berada disaku, ia kenal pemuda ini. Pemuda terpintar seangkatannya, ia tergolong pemuda yang menyukai tidur, akan tetapi rumornya meski ia terkadang tidur saat mata kuliahnya dimulai, nilainya selalu berada di tingkat pertama. Sakura hanya memandangnya datar, kemudian kembali pada bukunya.

"Shikamaru Nara." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk berkenalan.

Entah apa yang sedang pemuda itu rasakan, wajah pemuda itu memerah, apakah ia sedang demam ucap Sakura dalam hati. Lain halnya dengan pemuda di depannya yang berusaha untuk menahan rasa malunya, tidak pernah ada sebelumnya perempuan yang membuatnya malu setengah mati begini, sejak beberapa kali gadis jurusan sastra ini mengantar kekasih Naruto kemari, dan saat itu ia mulai menyukainya.

Perlahan Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran pemuda itu, "Haruno, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas, melihat reaksi Shikamaru yang malu-malu, tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Haruno-_san_."

Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia menutup bukunya, "Sakura, panggil saja aku Sakura." Ia melihat Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku, gaya yang sangat terkesan santai, "Sepertinya kita harus berpisah, _Jaa ne_ Sakura-_san_."

Sakura yang tahu maksud pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, "_Jaa ne_." Ia menarik Ino, untuk berjalan ke arah Hinata.

.

.

.

Prolog : He Love Me?

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi buku saku lusuh yang berada di tangannya, mata jadenya terus meneliti setiap sudut, di dalamnya tidak ada apapun. Itu hanyalah sebuah buku saku lusuh yang masih kosong, karena ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk memakainya, buku itu baru orang tuanya berikan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Gaara-_kun_!" teriak seseorang memanggil namanya.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, itu adalah tunangannya, ia beranjak dari tepatnya duduk, mencoba menyimpan buku saku itu di dalam tas selempangnya. Akan tetapi ia tidak mengecek bahwa buku saku itu benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalamnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa buku itu terjatuh. Tidak dapat dipungkiri buku itu dapat mengubah takdir seseorang, dan semua itu karena kelalaian pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_.

Author Note :

**H**anna Hoshiko : Ini adalah fic kolab pertama saya, begitu juga teman saya. Saya belum pernah bikin ff bergenre fantasy, tapi disini saya akan mencoba berimajinasi, saya nggak tahu ini bakalan berapa chapter, tapi saya usahakan nggak sampai sepuluh lebih. Karena ini penggarapannya dua orang jadi, saya memutuskan untuk hanya fokus pada cerita ini sampai selesai. Tentunya setelah menamatkan fic Kokai, adakah saran atau kritik? Untuk ff kolab ini? Saya hanya menerima flame yang masuk akal, sampai jumpa minggu depan guys.

Hikari **R**in : Wah, kalau ini sih fic pertama sekaligus fic kolab saya! Harapan saya, semoga fic ini laris diminati oleh para pembaca *ngarep*. Fic ini mungkin akan menimbulkan banyak imajinasi yang nggak mungkin, tapi dijamin keren lah. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya minnaa ...

Jaa ne.


	2. Bisikkan Hati

"_Aku memang tidaklah terlalu dekat dengannya, tapi entah kenapa hatiku berkata lain, kami selalu berada di kelompok yang sama. Aku senang jika dia selalu terlambat, pasti yang akan membuatnya duduk disampingku, membuatku leluasa memperhatikannya. Dia adalah gadis yang pertama kali membuatku berdebar sekencang ini, membuatku lebih memilih memperhatikannya daripada penjelasan sensei. Akankah dia meyukaiku?"_

"_Aku tidak berharap ia akan menyukaiku, aku hanya membiarkan perasaanku terus berkembang padanya, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Kupikir... dia aneh, rambut berwarna merah mudanya, dan juga tingkahnya yang sama persis dengan anak SD. Tapi setelah mengenalnya cukup lama, hatiku berkata lain, aku mulai menyukainya..."_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

"_U.S."_

Sakura terbangun, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya, ia masih belum tidur sepenuhnya, dan ia yakin jika ada seseorang yang sedang berbisik padanya tadi. Ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas, seseorang itu juga menyebutkan ia di dalamnya, singkat kata orang itu menyukainya, inisial orang itu mengingatkannya pada pemuda yang selalu duduk disampingnya, jika ia sedang terlambat.

Tapi apakah seorang pemuda masih menulis diary? Ia pikir hal itu begitu konyol. Tapi jika dilihat dari penampilannya, pemuda itu masih memenuhi syarat, ia tidak pernah tahu jika dia suka menulis isi hatinya. Tapi siapa yang membisikkannya tadi, bisikkan itu terdengar begitu mengerikan, suara wanita yang begitu halus dan lembut, akan tetapi penuh akan syarat menekan.

Ia kembali menutup matanya, tapi rasa kantuk itu menghilang begitu saja, ia begitu ketakutan.

"Uchiha... Sasuke'kah?"

**The Diary of Curse**

.

.

.

**The Diary of Curse**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author :

Hanna Hoshiko& Hikari Rin

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Minggu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Wajah Sakura pagi ini begitu berbeda, wajahnya begitu kusut dan berantakan, kali ini ia tidak terlambat karena jam masuk kuliahnya siang, tapi Sakura malah berangkat lebih dulu, membuatnya hanya bisa termenung di taman belakang Universitasnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, wajahnya menengadah pada langit, kantung mata itu begitu terlihat.

"Kau sendirian?" Sakura terlonjak kaget, ia menegak tubuhnya.

Wajah Sakura sedikit merona merah melihat Sasuke, "O-oh! Ternyata kau Sasuke-_san_, duduklah." Sakura sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, memberikan ruang untuk Sasuke duduk.

"Tidak biasanya kau berangkat awal seperti ini," Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah buku, ia melirik wajah Sakura sekilas, "Sedang ada Masalah, hm?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sakura tetap memerah, "Kau suka menulis... diary?" tanyanya hati-hati, ia melirik Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Wajah Sasuke menegang sekilas, kemudian berubah menjadi datar, "Itu bukan kebiasanku," dustanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk gugup, bisa-bisanya ia memikirkan bisikan semalam adalah isi hati Sasuke, "Apa yang sedang terjadi?" pemuda itu menatap tajam dirinya, membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Ti-tidak ter-terjadi apapun." Ia meruntukki dirinya, kenapa sekarang virus gagap Hinata menular padanya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan buku saku lusuh dari dalam tas selempangnya, buku bersampul coklat kayu itu terlihat begitu tua, dan jauh dari kesan modern, firasat tidak enak merasuk begitu saja ke dalam relung hati Sakura, mata hijaunya menatap agak takut pada buku itu. Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya yang tadi melorot.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir, ia memegang pipi Sakura membuat gadis itu bertambah merona.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke, memutus kontak mata yang telah mereka bangun, "A-aku baik-baik saja, kau sering datang awal seperti ini?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia membuka buku lusuh itu, melihat sebuah halaman, bermaksud hanya untuk mengecek. Alangkah terkejutnya dirinya, tulisan tangannya kemarin menghilang, ia membolak-balikkan bukunya cepat, melihat halaman secara acak. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas resah, memijat pangkal hidungnya kesal, tapi ia tidak begitu keberatan jika tulisannya menghilang, itu hanya sebuah tulisan biasa.

"Darimana kau dapat buku seperti itu, Sasuke-_san_?" Sakura melirik ke arah buku lusuh digenggaman Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis, ini adalah hal langka baginya, Sakura biasanya akan datang terlambat dan ia jadi tak sempat mengajaknya bicara, ternyata gadis ini begitu lugu dan lucu, dan Sasuke suka itu, "Aku menemukannya disini kemarin, saat aku ingin kembali ke kelas, kakiku tak sengaja menendangnya. Aku suka seni seperti ini, dan aku mengambilnya."

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya, ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan di mata Sasuke, "Ini bukan seni Sasuke-_san_, ini hanya benda ketinggalan zaman, aku bisa membelikanmu sebuah buku yang lebih bagus." Sahut Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura kecewa, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

Disana hanya mereka berdua, mungkin ada beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di koridor, "Kau tahu _Kaa-san_ merindukanmu, ia berkata aku harus mengajakmu ke rumah."

Sakura menoleh cepat, _emerald_nya sedikit melebar, "Mikoto_Oba-san_? Merindukanku? Kau serius Sasuke-_san_?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri.

"Hn." Bukanlah jawaban yang jelas melainkan hanyalah gumaman ambigu andalan Sasuke.

Sakura mendadak kesal setengah mati, ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Dasar laki-laki kutu buku." Umpatnya pelan, Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengal hal itu.

Puk.

Ia menepuk rambut halus itu pelan, "Kau... terlalu banyak bicara Haruno, jika kau mau lusa aku tunggu setelah mata kuliah selesai." Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja!?" teriak Sakura, menghentikan langkah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik, ia memasang tampang datar, "Aku tidak bisa, _Jaa ne_ Haruno."

Memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, bibir tipisnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, berbicara dengan Sakura kali ini terasa berbeda, di dalam hatinya masih ada yang menggajal. Saat menemukan buku itu, ia merasa ada yang berubah, mungkinkah buku itu merubahnya?

"Sasuke...-_kun_."

.

.

.

Bisikkan Hati

.

.

.

"_Dia tidak berubah sejak pertama, meski banyak junior maupun seniornya yang mengaku menyukainya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama pria manapun kecuali kakaknya. Hingga kini aku masih bertanya, siapakah pemilik hatinya, aneh saja jika gadis secantik dirinya masih sendiri hingga kini. Aku tidak pernah melupakan kerlingan mata emerald miliknya, harum tubuhnya yang selalu bisa aku cium, jika ia tengah duduk disampingku, harum musim semi."_

"_Aku... tidak akan menyesal mengenalmu, meski harus terlambat. Aku... tidak ingin senyum itu menghilang, cara apakah yang harus kulakukan untuk masuk ke dalam hatimu. Membuatmu menyadari akan arti diriku, akan arti aku disampingmu..."_

"_Sakura."_

"_U.S."_

Sakura kembali terbangun, jam weker pemberian Sasori masih menunjukkan tengah malam, peluh memenuhi wajahnya, ini adalah kali keduanya mendengar bisikkan itu. bisikkan itu begitu menyeramkan, suara halus wanita itu membuat bulu lehernya berdiri, dua hari lalu juga ia sempat mendengar seseorang membisikkinya, akan tetapi dengan kata-kata berbeda. Ia yakin itu bukanlah mimpi, karena saat itu ia masih terjaga.

Inisial itu masih sama, yang berubah hanyalah isi, "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hal ini terjadi lagi, seperti kemarin lusa, setelah mendengar bisikkan itu ia tidak bisa tertidur, membuat kantung matanya bertambah banyak, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi kuliah. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia takut sendirian di rumah, kehidupannya sedikit terganggu karena adanya bisikkan-bisikkan itu.

"Bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi untukmu?" tanyanya _startistik_, pemuda itu menggunakan baju yang terkesan santai, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang bersendekap di dada didepannya, "A-ah! Ternyata kau Sasuke-_san_," Sakura kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat." Ia menutup matanya, mendiamkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, menghiraukan keberadaan Sakura, "A-ano, Sa-Sakura-_chan_ sudah datang?" tanya suara halus diambang pintu.

Sakura sedikit membuka kelopak matanya, melihat Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan takjub, ia hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, memandang heran ke arah Hinata, "_Ohayou_ Hina, kau tidak datang bersama _Pig_?" tanyanya, ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

"I-Ino-_chan_ terkena demam musim panas, ia tidak bisa masuk hari ini." Hinata beranjak ke arahnya, menempatkan dirinya disamping Sakura.

Sakura menumpukkan wajahnya dengan satu tangan, memandang Hinata dengan kepala sedikit ia miringkan, "Dasar bodoh, apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya." Gumam Sakura kecil.

Sepatu _boots_ berhaknya terus melangkah menemani Hinata, harusnya ini adalah pekerjaan Ino, tapi gadis bodoh itu malah terkena demam, lagi-lagi ia harus masuk ke dalam fakultas bisnis. Hinata memintanya untuk menemaninya menemui Naruto, dengan berat hati Sakura harus meminta Sasuke untuk menunggunya, untung saja pemuda itu bersedia menunggunya.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Sakura-_san_."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sesaat, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kau siapa?" tanya polos.

Garis-garis merah di wajah Shikamaru seketika menghilang, tergantikan garis hitam di belakang kepalanya, gadis didepannya memanglah manis akan tetapi kenapa ia bisa dilupakan nama seseorang begitu saja.

"Kau melupakanku?" tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura memasang wajah berpikirnya, membuat wajahnya terkesan imut, "_Sumimasen_... aku benar-benar lupa." Sakura menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Baiklah, Ehem... Perkenalkan namaku Shikamaru, Shikamaru Nara. Jangan lupakan lagi, _ne_." Garis-garis merah itu muncul kembali di pipi pemuda itu.

Sakura mengangguk sekilas, ia tersenyum manis, "Senang berkenalan denganmu, ngomong-ngomong apa yang membuatmu menyukai bisnis?"

"Aku adalah pewaris perusahaan keluarga, mau tidak mau aku harus masuk fakultas ini." Wajah pemuda itu merah padam, sedikit membuat Sakura heran.

"Alasan yang _klise_, tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya ka-"

"Sakura-_chan_." Potong Hinata, tangan gadis itu digandeng oleh Naruto.

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata, "Se-sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, _go-gomen ne_... Sakura-_chan_."

"Tenang saja Hina, lagipula aku sudah mempunyai janji bersama Sasuke-_san_," Sakura tersenyum, menampilkan sebisa mungkin raut wajah ceria, agar putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga itu tidak cemas.

"_Jaa_, _mata ashita_. Hina, _baka_ Naru, dan Nara-_san_." Sakura mulai berjalan, menuju pada fakultas sastra.

"Hati-hati Sa-Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Hinata, Sakura hanya membalas dengan melambaikan kedua tangannya.

Raut wajah Naruto masih terlihat bingung, "Sejak kapan Sakura-_chan_ dekat dengan _Teme_?" tanyanya.

.

.

.

Bisikkan Hati

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, jam tangannya juga sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, ibu Sasuke sangatlah ramah, ia mengenal ibu pemuda itu karena Sakura selalu berkelompok dengan Sasuke, membuatnya dekat dengan nyonya keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Sasuke juga mempunyai seorang kakak yang sangat tampan, mereka hanya berbeda lima tahun.

"Sepertinya aku sudah harus pulang." Sakura menaruh cangkir teh miliknya.

Mata hitam nyonya Uchiha itu mengerling ke arah jam dinding besar di rumahnya, "_Ara_~ sayang sekali, aku sangat ingin kau menginap disini Sakura-_chan_,"

Wanita berumur hampir setengah abad itu tersenyum manis, "Pulanglah, aku takut Haruno-_san_ akan menceramahiku karena membiarkan anak gadisnya pulang larut malam. Sasuke-_kun_ antarkan Sakura-_chan_ pulang."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _Ba-san_. Sasuke-_san_ pasti lelah." Sakura beranjak, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya.

Mereka berjalan dengan hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, pemuda itu begitu dingin, apakah ini yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai kekasih. Tapi entahlah ia tidak mau mencampuri masalah pribadi orang lain.

"Sasuke-_san_, adakah seseorang yang kau cintai?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, sedikit tersenyum membuat kedua matanya menyipit.

Sebuah lirikan tajam Sasuke berikan untuk gadis disampingnya, membuat gadis itu merenggut takut, "Ada, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Seulas senyum menghampiri wajah Sakura, "Tidak ada, aku hanya bertanya. Kau selalu saja sendirian, dan sikapmu terlalu dingin pada orang lain."

"Kau khawatir padaku?" Sakura menoleh cepat, garis-garis merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya.

"Ti-tidak Ak-aku hanya kasihan padamu, kau terlalu percaya diri." Sakura memegangi dadanya, ia rasa jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menyatukan jemari mereka, "Jadi, adakah orang kau sukai? Pemuda fakultas bisnis itu'kah?" tanya Sasuke, ia melirik wajah Sakura yang masih memerah dari ekor matanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecil, "Nara, Nara Shikamaru."

"Bukan, aku tidak menyukai Nara-_san_. Bahkan tadi aku melupakan namanya, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya,"

Sasuke sedikit menampikkan senyumannya, ia senang Sakura tidak menyukai pemuda itu, "Sepertinya ada, tapi aku masih belum mengerti perasaanku, ketika bersama dengannya, aku merasa senang dan nyaman. Kuharap dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Gadis itu menutup matanya, wajahnya ia tengadahkan ke arah langit malam.

"Ya, kuharap kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Bisikkan Hati

.

.

.

"_Apa yang kali ini harus kucerita'kan tentangnya, aku bingung. Banyak kisah yang aku lalui bersamanya, Sakura Haruno. Menurutku ia berbeda dengan gadis kebanyakan, ia adalah gadis ceroboh yang pernah aku kenal, akankah ia menyukaiku jika tahu seperti apa penampilanku sebenarnya? Akankah begitu Sakura? Jika kau tahu diriku yang sebenarnya, akankah kau menyukaiku?"_

Kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan batu _emerald_ yang memancarkan aura ketakutan, melirik dengan pelan ke arah jam weker berwarna merah _maroon_. Masih pukul lima sore, tapi suara bisikkan itu lagi-lagi datang mengganggunya, bahkan kali ini bukanlah tengah malam, mempererat genggamannya pada selimut, sedikit menaikkan selimutnya ke atas.

"_Tapi... aku tidak pernah berharap kau menyukaiku karena penampilanku, aku lebih menyukaimu jika kau menyukaiku apa adanya. Seperti aku mencintaimu apa adanya dirimu, tentangmu yang selalu ceroboh dan kekanak-kanakan. Pesonamu memang mampu membuat seseorang menyadari akan keberadaanmu, membuat mereka menjadikanmu sebagai pemeran utama."_

Ia mengerjap pelan, menoleh cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang tengah membisikkinya, tidak ada apapun. Kamarnya masih sama, tetap gelap gulita tak ada cahaya, keringat dingin mulai jatuh dari pelipisnya. Suara wanita sehalus sutra itu, begitu menakutkan, suara itu sarat akan kerinduan seseorang, penuh dengan cinta seseorang untuk dirinya.

"_Tapi aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapa pun, kecuali aku. Membuatmu hanya untukku, dan tidak memperbolehkanmu menoleh pada siapapun kecuali aku, ya... hanya aku Sakura, dan aku hanya untukmu Sakura."_

"_U.S."_

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya, membenamkan kepalanya dalam kedua lututnya, "Sasori-_nii_!" teriaknya.

"Berhentilah merenggut Sakura, di kamarmu tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin itu hanyalah mimpi." Sasori menguyah pudingnya, melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

Sakura menatap tajam kakaknya, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Cih, dasar." Umpatnya pelan.

Sasori beranjak, membawa piringnya ke dalam _wastafel_, "Dasar tidak sopan, aku ini kakakmu." Ucap Sasori.

Wanita bersurai pirang itu melenggang masuk ke dalam dapur, senyum simpul masih menetap di wajah ayunya, "Sakura-_chan_, Sasori-_kun_, berhenti berdebat," Ucapnya resah.

"Sakura-_chan_ bisa kau membelikan _Kaa-san_ gula di super market sekarang?" tanyanya, ia mulai melangkah menuju kulkas.

Kini ia tengah memilih _merk_ gula yang sering ibunya pakai, ia tidaklah pintar memasak, tapi ia masih tahu _merk-merk_ bumbu dapur, mungkin karena sibuk kuliah ia menjadi tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menemani ibunya memasak. Ia menghela nafas resah, menimang _merk_ mana yang akan ia beli.

"Sakura."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat pemuda yang telah memanggilnya, pemuda dengan _style_ rambut pantat ayam, gaya berpakaian yang sangat terkesan santai, yang ia tahu _onyxs_ pemuda itu mirip dengan milik Sasuke, tapi rambut Sasuke _klimis_ dan tidak seperti buntut ayam. Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, senyum miring tercetak jelas di itu begitu tampan, nyaris sempurna, rambut yang berwarna _drak blue_-nya terlihat begitu halus.

Mata _onyxs_ itu terasa membius _emerald_nya tepat ditengah, "Kau... siapa?"

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Note :

Hanna **H**oshiko : menurut saya, chapter ini paling susah dari semua chapter yang pernah saya garap, kesusahan itu pada titik waktu bisikkan itu dimulai, saya bingung itu pasnya kayak gimana, dan setelah rembukan sama Hikari-chan, saya putuskan jadi begitu. Banyak yang saya pertimbangkan, setelah liat respon yang kurang, saya ngerasa ada yang salah. Tapi tidak apalah, saya bukan author yang terlalu mikir review, yang penting cerita kami berjalan. Dan saya peringatkan bahwa, cerita ini kami usahakan tidak melebihi sepuluh chapter. So... guys, think for review?

Hikari **R**in :Aaaaaakhirnya jadi yang chapter 2! Ekkhhmm… *berusaha menenangkan diri* ya aku kira Cuma itu aja yang chapter sebelumnya bila ada kesalahan, mohon dimaklumi karena semua orang tidak akan luput dari kesalahan. Secara guys, kita bukan makhluk sempurna, tapi kita usahakan supaya lebih kreatif dan teliti lagi. Review-nya ya minna…

Reply Review's :

Febri Feven : yosh, terima kasih udah review.

Riby Putra : -_- ya... aku nggak tahu kakakmu pakek pen name ini buat review. Tapi terima kasih sudah review.

So... guys think for review?


	3. Fakta

Jadwal kuliahnya sekarang adalah siang, beruntung jam weker pemberian kakaknya berguna tadi pagi, tapi lihatlah kantung mata itu membuatnya mirip dengan panda. Mirip dengan pria Sabaku itu, beberapa hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur, membuat mata jadi seperti itu, setiap saat ia selalu ditakuti hantu, mahluk yang paling ia benci.

Beruntung koridor Universitas-nya sedang lenggang, meski ia berjalan sambil melamun, dirinya tidak akan menabrang orang lain, _emerald_-nya menyipit, dahinya pun juga ikut berkerut. Disebrang sana ada orang yang ia kenal, tengah berbicara dengan beberapa orang gadis, dan itu terlihat sangat tidak wajar. Laki-laki itu sangatlah dingin, dan tidak biasa bicara pada sembarang gadis, pemuda itu bukan tergolong yang mudah bergaul apalagi pada gadis-gadis.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia hanya diam, melihat ke arah sebrang, ia bingung kenapa dirinya masih disini, dan terus saja melihat pemuda Uchiha itu. Bukankah itu adalah hal wajar untuk seorang laki-laki, tapi jika itu Sasuke ia merasa itu bukanlah hal wajar, genggaman tangannya mengerat. Tidak ada yang berubah pada Sasuke, ia masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu, tapi ia pikir Sasuke tidak pernah begitu, mungkin ia harus merubah cara pandangnya pada Sasuke.

Ia menghelah nafas lelah, menenangkan hatinya, ia berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Menggenggam erat novel pada genggamannya, ia memijit ringan dahinya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan resah, untuk semua kejutan yang tuhan berikan padanya hari ini.

_Onixs_ itu melirik sekilas, kemudian berhenti saat ia menangkap _siluet_ gadis berambut merah muda, hatinya sedikit kecewa ketika gadis itu berbalik, ada rasa bersalah muncul ketika gadis itu sudah mulai berniat pergi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia bukanlah seseorang yang mudah diajak bicara, apalagi dengan para gadis seperti ini. Mungkin jika Sakura tengah melihat bersama para gadis, ada setitik rasa senang dalam hatinya.

**The Diary of Curse**

.

.

.

**The Diary of Curse**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author :

Hanna **H**oshiko & Hikari **R**in

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/ Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Minggu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

"_Ohayou_, Ten-_chan_, Shion-_chan_." Sapanya pada kedua gadis itu.

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum, "_Ohayou_ _mo_, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis berambut pirang itulah yang menjawab sapaannya.

Ia terus saja berjalan, "Sakura?" ucapnya sendu, gadis itu terlihat ceria turun dari mobil kakaknya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya, ia sedikit tersenyum, ia mulai sedikit merapikan penampilannya, "_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_san_." Sapa gadis itu biasa.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa disaat semua gadis memilih menyebutkan _surffix-kun_ padanya, hanya Sakura yang tetap memanggilnya dengan _surffix-san_. Itu membuat Sasuke kecewa, gadis itu memandangnya heran, "A-ah! _Ohayou mo_, Sakura." Ucapnya kikuk.

"Mau berjalan bersama?" tawar Sakura, gadis itu menyanggul rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, membuat lehernya terlihat.

Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menerima tawaran Sakura, gadis itu banyak disapa menandakan jika memang gadis terkenal, mata hitamnya terkesiap. Wajah gadis itu begitu dekat dengannya, ia membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona, "Menjauh." Suruhnya.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia mendengus sebal, "Menyebalkan," Gumamnya.

"Kau berjalan sambil melamun, beruntung aku mengikutimu." Gadis itu berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya yang tengah memakai _high heels_.

"Tunggu!" ia mengenggam tangan Sakura, meminta gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal.

Pipi Sakura merona, menyadari tangannya digenggam Sasuke begitu erat, ia yang sadar telah lancang buru-buru melepaskan genggamannya, "_Gomen_."

"Ap-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-_san_." Sakura membuang mukanya, menolak untuk menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, melihat kelakuan Sakura yang malu-malu, "Sabtu nanti, bisakah kau datang ke rumahku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk gugup, "Baiklah." Ia buru-buru berlari darisana, dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Sedari tadi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, ia terus saja mengingat perkataan pemuda kutu buku itu, ia melihat layar handphonenya yang masih berwarna hitam. Ia menghelah nafas, mata hijaunya melirik ke arah jam weker, jam itu sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, ia memutuskan turun dari ranjang. Sakura berjalan menuju balkon, taman dibelakang rumahnya tampak sangat gelap, angin malam menerpa kulitnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati buaian angin malam, ia menghelah nafas lelah. Beruntung malam ini tidak ada lagi bisikkan seperti malam-malam lalu, ia kembali menerawang pada dua hari yang lalu, pemuda tampan yang mengaku sebagai saudara jauh Sasuke, ia tidak tahu kebenaran pemuda itu, karena memang ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu di rumah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menarik, dengan semua ada pada dirinya, membuatnya hampir terpesona saat itu, saat itu pemuda itu tidak menyebutkan namanya. Pemuda itu hampir mirip dengan Sasuke, tapi mereka begitu berbeda jauh jika dilihat sekilas, akan tetapi ia merasa nyaman bersama pemuda itu, sama persis jika ia tengah bersama dengan Sasuke.

Ia baru ingat, Sasuke mengundang dirinya untuk ke rumahnya, sabtu itu bertepat tanggal 15 juli bukan? Setahunya itu adalah tanggal lahir Sasuke, jadi hadiah apa yang harus ia berikan. Mungkin ia bisa meminta bantuan Ino dan Hinata besok, mengajak Ino ke pusat perbelanjaan bukanlah hal buruk, apalagi masuk ke dalam sebuah butik.

Sakura sedikit terkekeh mengingat hal itu, saat ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas dulu, Ino 'lah yang menjadi penata riasnya.

.

.

.

Fakta

.

.

.

Ia mengaduk jus jeruknya, menatap bosan pada sahabat karibnya itu, ia sedang menunggu gadis pirang itu disini. Dan ia menunggu bersama dengan Hinata, gadis itu hanya diam, hanya membaca buku sedari tadi, ia menghelah nafas pasrah. Handphone _touch_ _screen_-nya berkedip, menandakan ada _e-mail_ yang masuk, mata berkedip melihat nama yang tertera disana.

Ia membalasnya dengan cepat, wajah yang tadinya suntuk kini berubah menjadi lebih sedikit ceria, entah darimana pemuda itu mendapat alamat _e-mail_-nya. Handphonenya kembali berkedip, tapi kini wajahnya berubah kusut, "Darimana ia mendapat alamat _e-mail_ku?" gumamnya resah.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata, ia menutup novelnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya.

Sakura melirik pada Hinata, "Kau tahu Nara-_san_?" gadis indigo itu mengangguk.

Sakura menghelah nafas resah, menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, "Dia mengirim _e-mail_ padaku, aku tidak pernah memberikan alamat _e-mail_ku padanya." Ucapnya bingung.

"Mungkin ia memintanya dari Naruto-_kun_." Gadis itu memasukkan satu potongan pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, ia kembali meminum jusnya, "Dasar si bodoh itu, kenapa menyebarkan alamatku sembarangan." Ia memandang ke arah ponselnya yang tengah berkedip, seulas senyum menyumbang di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru-_san_?" tanya Hinata, ia menaruh jus strawberry.

Sakura menggeleng, ia menunjukkan isi handphonenya pada Hinata, "Sasuke-_san_? Kau dekat dengannya akhir-akhir ini Sakura-_chan_. Aku penasaran apa hubungan kalian?" gadis itu melirik Sakura curiga, menyipitkan matanya.

Garis-garis merah mulai terlihat di pipi Sakura, "Ap-apa maksudmu Hina, aku de-dengan Sasuke-_san_ hanya teman." Ia memalingkan tatapan matanya ke layar handphone, enggan untuk menatap mata kelabu Hinata.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku, Sakura-_chan_. Kau menyukainya?" gadis itu tetap memaksa Sakura untuk buka mulut.

Sakura kembali memasukkan handphonenya, menimbang-nimbang sebuah jawaban yang pas untuk Hinata, "Tidak, aku hanya tertarik padanya. Dia pemuda unik yang pernah kukenal." Mata _emerald_-nya memandang ke luar, memperhatikan teriknya matahari.

"_Gomen ne_, aku membuat kalian menunggu lama." Keringat bercucuran dari dahi gadis pirang itu, membuatnya terkesan seksi untuk pemuda yang berada di dalam _cafe_.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Ino, menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, "Kau terlambat satu jam _Pig_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, memandang bosan ke arah Ino.

"Aku sedang terjebak dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, _Forehead_. Hinata-_chan_ boleh aku minta minumanmu?" gadis itu mengangguk pasti, sedangkan Sakura hanya menghelah nafas pasrah.

Gadis berpakian merah muda tanpa lengan dan juga kera itu melirik ke arah sebrang jalan, ia kembali melihat jam tangan berwarna putihnya, "Jadi masalah apalagi yang kau perbuat dengan Kakashi-_sensei_, _Pig_?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghelah nafas, "Ujian kemarin nilaiku kurang, dan ia memberikanku tugas tambahan. Bisakah besok kalian menemaniku ke perpustakaan kota?" tanyanya.

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan, "Baiklah, aku anggap itu imbalan karena kau mau menemaniku sekarang." Sakura beranjak, merapikan sedikit pakaiannya.

Mata _aquamarine_-nya tampak serius, ia menimang jam tangan bermerk yang berada dalam genggamannya, ia hanya sendirian disini, kedua sahabatnya berpamitan untuk melihat toko optik sebentar. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu apakah jam tangan putih itu akan cocok, seperti apa yang diharapkan Sakura nantinya, ia seorang penggemar _fashion_ tapi untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan Sakura yang memilih.

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" ia melihat kedua sahabatnya, mereka tidak membawa satu pun belanjaan, jadi darimana saja mereka tadi.

Ia mengangguk sekilas, "_Un_, apa ini menurutmu akan cocok padanya?" ia memperlihatkan jam itu pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja, ini pasti akan cocok untuk Sasuke-_san_." Ia mengambil jam itu dari tangan Ino, menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir.

Ino memandang Hinata, "Sebenarnya darimana saja kalian berdua?" tanyanya penasaran, gadis indigo itu tersenyum.

"Kami dari toko optik, Sakura-_chan_ membelikan Uchiha-_san_ lensa mata. Ia berkata jika Uchiha-_san_ tidak cocok mengenakan kacamatanya, jadi Sakura-chan ingin membelikannya lensa mata." Gadis indigo itu memandang pada Sakura, ia sedikit tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat perkataan Sakura ketika di _cafe_.

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, ia heran kenapa gadis Hyuga itu tiba-tiba tersenyum, "Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan, Hinata-_chan_?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Gadis itu mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "Kau janji tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun, Ino-_chan_?" mata _lavender_nya menatap Ino tajam, mencari keseriusan dalam mata biru langit gadis Yamanaka itu.

Dengan ragu Ino mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, kemudian ia tersenyum tulus pada Hinata, "Tentu, hanya untuk sahabatku." Mereka sama-sama tersenyum kecil.

Gadis Hyuuga itu mendekatkan dirinya pada Ino, membisikkan sesuatu yang menarik bagi gadis Yamanaka itu, hingga gadis itu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Hinata tetap tersenyum, dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya ke arah Ino, bermaksud untuk bersikap biasa saja, matanya mengerling ketika melihat Sakura mendekat ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Fakta

.

.

.

Ia menguncir rambutnya _pony tail_, ia sedikit menengok kaca yang menggantung diatas mobil kakaknya, sedikit tersenyum ketika merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna. Ia melihat lampu ponselnya berkedip, ia segera menyentuh layarnya, melihatkan gambar dirinya tengah tersenyum, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dan membuat Sasori tersenyum geli akan tingkah laku adiknya, adiknya memasukkan dengan kasar ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Dari siapa? Kekasihmu? Kalian sedang bertengkar?" ia melirik sekilas adiknya, kemudian tetap melihat jalanan.

"Kau tahukan adikmu ini begitu cantik dan mempesona, dan pasti banyak pemuda yang menyukaiku, dan itu membuatku kesal. Mereka terus saja mencoba untuk berhubungan denganku, dan aku tidak menyukainya." Ia kembali membernarkan tatanan rambutnya.

Sasori menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika lampu berubah merah, "Kau harus cepat mempunyai kekasih, _Imouto_. Agar mereka tidak lagi mengganggumu, aku setuju jika kau dengan pemuda Uchiha itu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menghindar dari tatapan Sasori.

"Mak-maksudmu dengan Sasuke-_san_? Aku tidak mau dengan pemuda kutu buku itu." pipinya kian merona ketika menyebut nama Sasuke, ia menarik nafas perlahan guna menghilangkan rona tersebut.

Sasori kembali menekan pedal mobilnya, melaju dengan arus sedang, "Kupikir kau dekat dengannya, ia terlihat menyukaimu." Ia berhenti disebuah halaman universitas, banyak mata para mahasiswi melihat padanya, dan tersenyum genit, membuatnya hanya bisa menghelah nafas.

"Sebaiknya aku turun, kau terlihat tidak nyaman. _Jaa ne_, _Onii-san_." Ia mengecup pipi kakaknya, melihatkan pada para mahasiswi keakraban mereka berdua.

Sasori hanya menggeleng 'kan kepalanya, jika sudah menyakut nama pemuda Uchiha itu, adiknya selalu saja berkelit atau menggantikan topik pembicaraan mereka. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya, tanpa ia harus cari tahu pun, ia tahu jika adiknya itu tertarik pada Sasuke. Mungkin sekarang hanya rasa suka biasa, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menebak hal ke depannya seperti apa, ia hanya bisa mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya.

Ia terus saja melihat ke dalam bukunya, tanpa melihat jalan yang ia lewati, ia terus saja berjalan. Pemuda itu terus saja melihat ke arahnya, menghiraukan gadis-gadis yang saling menyerukan namanya, tanpa permisi ia melenggang pergi. Mengikuti gadis itu dalam diam, terus memperhatikannya hingga gadis itu tampak tengah menabrak seseorang.

Ia ingat pemuda itu, pemuda fakultas bisnis yang sepertinya menyukai Sakura, ia begitu senang saat Sakura mengatakan jika ia tidak menyukai pemuda itu. Tapi yang ia tidak tahu adalah siapa orang yang membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta, akankah orang itu adalah dirinya.

"Sasuke-_san_!" gadis itu berlari kecil ke arahnya, ia berlari sambil merogoh tas selempangnya.

Gadis itu kehilangan keseimbangannya, dengan cekatan Sasuke menahannya, mata hitamnya yang terhalang kacamata itu dapat langsung melihat mata _emerald_ Sakura, mereka saling berpandangan, tanpa risih ketika semua mata mahasiswa melihat mereka. Gadis itu tersadar, ia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain menatap wajah Sasuke, ia melirik pemuda yang tengah melihatnya.

"_Gomen ne_." Ia menundukkan wajahnya, takut untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Hn, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan padaku?" ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah lensa kontak dari dalam tasnya, memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, "Kemarin aku melewati toko optik, lalu aku membelikanmu ini, kau mau mencobanya?" Sakura maju, memperlihatkan sepasang kontak lensa pada Sasuke.

Ia tidak membalas apapun, hanya melangkah maju dan melepas kacamatanya, tanda jika ia mau menerima apa yang Sakura ingin berikan padanya. Perlahan Sakura mulai mencoba memasangkan kontak lensa itu satu persatu, jarak wajah mereka begitu dekat, mata hitam Sasuke hanya berfokus pada wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat. Berusaha untuk menormalkan detakan jantungnya, gadis itu menjauhkan wajahnya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Jika seperti ini, kau terlihat jauh lebih baik." Gadis itu tersenyum senang, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hn, terima kasih." Ia melangkah menjauh, memilih untuk bersikap acuh pada Sakura.

Sakura tertegun ketika Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja, ia merasa kembali melihat Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu, Sasuke ketika mereka baru berkenalan. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau berburuk sangka pada Sasuke, mungkin saja pemuda itu tengah banyak masalah, jika seperti itu dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Ia memilih untuk berbalik, berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"_Baka_."

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mungkin gadis itu berpikir aneh akan sikapnya. Bukan hanya gadis itu tapi dirinya juga, akhir-akhir ini ia banyak berubah, mulai suka mendekati gadis lain, bersikap agak ramah, dan ia lebih menyukai _look_-nya yang dulu.

Ia kembali melihat ke arah Sakura, memandangnya dengan sendu, ia merasa semakin jauh dari gadis itu, apakah gadis itu memang menjauhinya, atau memang dirinya yang membuat gadis itu memilih untuk menjauh? Ia menghela nafas kesal, kesal akan dirinya sendiri. Ia kembali membalik bukunya, meneliti setiap huruf disana, tapi pikirannya masih terus melihat ke arah gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Fakta

.

.

.

Ia meneliti penampilannya didepan kaca, tidak ada yang spesial dari penampilannya kali ini, ia hanya memakai sebuah gaun putih gading diatas lutut, dengan sebuah sepatu _stilleto_, ia memakai seledang untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, menyimpan bingkisan berbungkus hitam ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menutup pintu, berjalan menuruni tangga, melihat kakaknya sudah siap, ia mengucup pipi kedua orang tuanya, kemudian melenggang pergi.

Rumah yang biasanya terlihat damai, kini terlihat ramai, ia melihat banyak pemuda dan gadis memenuhi tempat itu, ia memandangnya dengan risih, mata _emerald_-nya mencari disetiap sudut ruangan. Ia mendesah, orang yang dicarinya tidak dapat ia temukan, tapi senyum manis tiba-tiba membingkai wajahnya.

"Permisi, Uchiha-_san_." Panggilnya, pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu menoleh.

Ia tersenyum senang, "Kau datang, kau pasti mencari Sasuke'kan?" pemuda itu bertanya, Sakura hanya meringis pelan ketika banyak mata para gadis menatapnya tajam.

"Kau bisa tunjukkan aku jalannya?" pemuda itu mengangguk, ia melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Tidak ada yang saling bicara antara mereka, pemuda itu membawanya naik ke lantai atas, ia hanya bisa menebak jika ini akan berujung pada kamar pribadi Sasuke, ia terus saja melihat tubuh tegap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. ia membuka'kan pintu untuknya, menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk ke dalam, matanya mulai mengerling ke segala arah, memeperhatikan setiap sudut kamar yang gelap.

Ia menoleh cepat, tersenyata pemuda itu juga ikut masuk ke dalam, ia menuju balkon, disini tidak tampak keberadaan Sasuke. Ia memandang dengan penasaran pada pemuda tampan itu, "Kemarilah." Suruhnya, dengan enggan ia mulai mendekatinya.

Balkon kamar itu menghadap kesisi lain rumah keluarga Uchiha, bulan purnama tampak sangat indah di langit, "Maaf, dimana Sasuke-_san_?" tanyannya hati-hati.

Pemuda itu memandangnya, "Sebelum bertemu Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu-tentang Sasuke," Ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Atas dasar apa kau mau berteman dengan Sasuke? Setidaknya kau sudah tahu jika dia pemuda yang dingin."

"Pertama berkenalan dengannya, aku juga tidak berminat berteman dengannya, tapi sejak kami selalu terperangkap dalam satu kelompok. Aku melihat Sasuke dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, aku tahu Sasuke tidak sedingin apa yang tampak diluar, sesungguhnya dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Tapi terkadang terlalu sombong hanya sekedar untuk berbicara pada orang lain." Jawabnya leluasa, ia terkekik kecil.

Pemuda itu melirik dirinya, "Jadi kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya," Ia menatap pemuda di sebelahnya, "Maksudku, menyukainya sebagai sahabat." Ia menarik nafas kecil, berharap ritme jantungnya menjadi sedikit lebih pelan.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas lesu, "Tidak pernahkah terbelsit dalam pikiranmu, untuk menjadikan Sasuke lebih dari sekedar sahabat?" nada yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu begitu datar.

Sakura menatap _horror_ ke samping, "Sayangnya belum, aku tidak pernah memikirkan seperti itu."

"Jika saja..."

Pemuda itu berbalik menghadap dirinya, "Jika saja, Sasuke berubah menjadi pemuda yang sangat tampan. Apakah kau akan berpikiran seperti itu?" pemuda itu menggapai lengan Sakura.

Sakura mengerling bingung, "Ak-aku tidak tahu, maaf." Pemuda itu melepas genggamannya.

Ia terlihat sangat kecewa, "Kalau aku Sasuke, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Hahaha, kau bercanda? Kalian berbeda jauh." Sakura tertawa, mentertawakan pemuda didepannya.

Kilatan pada mata _onyxs_ pemuda itu tampak menunjukkan rasa kesal, ia sedikit menggeram kecil, setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura, "Jawab saja." Desisnya marah.

"Jika kau adalah Sasuke, kau pasti mempunyai segudang fans fanatik di Universitas, mungkin akan ada fans clubmu juga, tapi sayang aku tidak akan bergabung dengan mereka. Tapi... memang tidak aku pungkiri jika aku terpesona padamu." Pemuda itu tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda itu mendekat padanya, terus saja mendekat padanya, hingga ia memilih untuk berjalan mundur, "Dengan begitu kau... menyukaiku?" tepat saat jarak mereka kurang dari setengah meter, pemuda itu berhenti.

"Ayolah, semua perempuan jika sudah melihatmu, mereka pasti akan bilang suka. Aku sependapat dengan mereka, tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan lebih padamu." Ia sedikit mendorong dada pemuda itu, menyuruhnya menjauh.

Pemuda itu melangkah kembali, membuat Sakura menjadi terpojok, akan balkon kamar dan dirinya, ia memajukan wajahnya. Senyum kecil sedikit ia sisipikan di dalam, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilangkan jarak antara mereka berdua, ia memegang tengkuk gadis itu. merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua, ia tahu gadis itu kaget, tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia senang melakukan ini.

Ia kembali menyusupkan senyum, tatkala gadis itu memutuskan untuk ikut dalam permainannya, dirinya juga tidak membuang kesempatan yang telah dibuat gadis itu, ia memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gadis itu memukul dadanya pelan, dengan rasa tidak rela ia melepas ciumannya, memilih memberikan pelukan padanya. Ia bisa mendengar deru nafas Sakura yang tengah meraup _oksigen_ sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, "Perkenalkan namaku... Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke." Kemudian ia menjilat cuping telinga Sakura.

.

.

.

Fakta

.

.

.

Bibirnya kembali menggumamkan sebuah kata, yang tertera dalam bukunya, buku sastra jepang miliknya. Disini ia bisa belajar dengan leluasa, tempat seperti ini memang seharusnya dibangun dimanapun, taman belakang ini sepi, hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang. Dedaunan pohon bergesekkan tertepa angin musim panas, kali ini ia menutup bukunya, mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Ia masih ingat pengakuan pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah lancang mencuri ciumannya, sampai saat ini ia masih ingat rasa ciuman pemuda itu, ia tersenyum tipis mengingatnya.

"_You..."_ Sakura membuka matanya cepat, menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sebuah sesuatu.

Wajahnya kini menampakkan ketakutan, ia mengeratkan genggaman pada buku dipangkuannya, ia hendak berdiri. Ia tidak tahu di taman belakang ini ada hantu, dirinya tahu disini sangat sepi, tapi selama berkuliah disini, ia tidak mendengar rumor apapun mengenai hantu di tempat ini.

Ia melangkah, _"To be mine," _ia menutup telinganya kuat-kuat, dan berjalan dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli kakinya terkilir saat memakai _wedges_ seperti ini.

"_Sakura Haruno, US." _Ia mencengkram telinganya, kembali menundukkan dirinya kembali di kursi.

"Kumohon berhenti." Gumamnya lirih, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, ia mendonggak'kan kepalanya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis padanya. Ia hanya memandang pemuda itu, tanpa berniat untuk bersuara sedikit pun. Pemuda itu berjalan disampingnya, mereka hanya diam, Sakura memang masih kaget dan tidak ingin bicara sekarang, pemuda itu bersikeras untuk tetap mengantarnya.

Langkahnya berhenti, menatap lurus pada kumpulan mahasiswi, ia tahu dan sangat tahu, jika pemuda disana pasti akan menjadi terkenal. Ada rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan, rasa yang memang ia tidak pernah mau bayangkan, rasa kehilangan, ia kehilangan pemuda itu. Sekarang pemuda itu sudah mempunyai fans club sendiri, ia senang pemuda itu berubah tapi ada rasa sedih yang melatar belakanginya.

Alisnya mengeryit bingung, disamping pemuda itu ada sebuah cahaya samar berwarna hitam pekat, dan itu hanya berlaku pada Sasuke, ia mengucek kembali matanya. Melihat Sasuke dengan sejelas-jelasnya, disekitar Sasuke terdapat cahaya berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat kentara, ia penasaran darimana asal cahaya itu, ia menghela nafas lelah, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_san_?" pemuda itu menatap khawatir padanya, ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Sakura menatap dengan datar pada pemuda disana, pemuda yang sudah mencuri ciumannya. Ia lebih memilih memasang wajah datar dan dingin, menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan yang timbul karenanya, ia tidak pernah berpikir Sasuke akan jadi setampan itu, akankah Sasuke melupakannya? Mungkin jawabannya iya. Dirinya tidak bisa melarangnya, itu adalah hak Sasuke.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, pemuda bermarga Nara itu juga membalasnya, "_Arigatou_, sudah mau mengantarku Nara-_san_. Jika tidak ada dirimu, mungkin aku akan ketinggalan kelas."

"Tentu, _Jaa ne_ Sakura-_san_." Pemuda itu berbalik, menatap dirinya sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya, pancaran matanya terlihat begitu terluka, memang siapa yang telah menyakitinya? Apakah pemuda tadi. Ia ingin sekali tersenyum pada gadis itu, tapi entah ada yang tidak memperbolehkan di dalam dirinya. Gadis itu memilih berbalik, memutuskan kontak mata mereka, ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam, mencari tempat duduk sekiranya dapat melihat gadis itu dengan leluasa.

"Sial." Umpatnya kecil, gadis itu serasa menjauh darinya, memang kenapa dengan gadis itu. apa yang salah pada dirinya, bukankah semua orang di universitas ini menyukainya yang sekarang? Kenapa gadi justru menjauh.

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Note

Hanna **H**oshiko : Gomenasaaaiiiii! Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san ^o^ kami terlambat update selama hampir berapa ya? Dua minggu?! Hahaha, jangan cincang saya ya minna. Selama dua minggu itu, kami lagi UKK, dan banyak tugas remidi yang harus kami kejar. Jadi ketimbang kami kelimpungan, saya memutuskan untuk break sebentar buat ngerjain Fic, tapi setelah remidi kami usai, mulai de ngerjain lagi. Tapi sayangnya, waktunya udah mepet dan fic-nya sama sekali belum tuntas, masih ditengah-tengah. Dan berakhir nggak update lagi de ^.^ dan selama classmeet kemaren, kami putuskan buat ngejar ketertingalan. Meski saya masih punya tanggungan ngurus Extrakulikuler sama Hikari-chan, kami tetep lanjut. Semoga disini nggak terlalu rancu, dan saya juga ganti posisi genre jadi fantasy paling belakang, itu karena kadar fantasinya kalau di ukur cuman sedikit, tapi saya akan tetep nyantumin genre fantasi biar nggak ada yang salah baca nantinya.

Hikari **R**in : No komen. Gomen :3

Reply Review's

Febri Feven : Un, terima kasih udah review.

Desy Pramitha26 : sakura masih belum tahu, dia cuman masih nduga, tapi bakal ke kuak di belakang. Terima kasih udah review.

SasuSaku : Un, harus semangat. Terima kasih udah review.

Aref : Tentu, terima kasih udah review.

Jaa ne.


	4. Rasaku

Mata _emerald_-nya kembali memincing tajam, cahaya pekat berwarna hitam di sekitar tubuh Sasuke itu terlihat mulai membalut tubuh Sasuke, ia ingin sekali memberitahu pada Sasuke, sayang ia tidak mempunyai nyali untuk itu. pemuda itu berubah dengan sangat cepat, menjadi seorang _cassanova_ sekaligus pemuda yang jenius, ia tersenyum miris merasakannya.

Ia kembali berjalan, "_Ohayou_, Sakura-_san_." Ia hanya mengangguk menerima sapaan itu, dan tetap berjalan.

Di belakang sana, ia bisa merasa 'kan jika Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan para gadisnya, ia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat dirinya terlihat hampir berlari. Ini aneh, dan sangat aneh, di dalam hatinya ada rasa kehilangan, rasa yang tak pernah ia rasa 'kan sebelumnya. Ia memegang di sekitar dadanya, mencengkram erat bajunya.

Ia menggeleng-geleng 'kan kepalanya, menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian menghembus 'kannya pelan. Ia kembali memasang wajah ceria, menampil 'kan senyum terbaiknya pada dunia, dan melangkah mantap ke dalam kelas.

**The Diary of Curse**

.

.

.

**The Diary of Curse**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author :

Hanna **H**oshiko & Hikari **R**in

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/ Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Minggu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia menepuk pundak itu pelan, "Sakura-_san_?"

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap heran pada dirinya, "Oh! Hai, senang bertemu denganmu lagi Nara-_san_." Ia menutup bukunya, memberi 'kan senyuman terbaiknya.

Sakura sedikit memberikan ruang untuknya duduk, ia menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampinya, menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingnya, sontak pipinya sedikit merona karena itu. dengan senang hati ia duduk di samping gadis itu, melirik malu-malu padanya, ia tidak pernah segugup ini duduk di samping perempuan, bahkan sahabatnya yang bernama Temari.

"Sedang membaca apa?" ia meneguk _saliva_-nya sendiri, butuh nyali yang besar baginya untuk berbicara pada Sakura.

Gadis itu kembali membuka bukunya, "Ini hanya novel percintaan biasa, seorang gadis yang terlibat cinta segitiga, beruntung sekali gadis itu," ia memperlihat 'kan cover depan padanya.

"Meski gadis itu terlibat cinta segitiga yang berakhir menyedihkan, setidaknya gadis itu menjadi jauh lebih dewasa." Lanjutnya.

Shikamaru terlihat berpikir, "Kau tidak sedang menceritakan kisah hidupmu 'kan?" tanyanya, ia menyender 'kan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan gelak tawa, "Kau bercanda? Aku tidak berniat mengenal cinta, membaca adalah hobiku dan genre romance adalah favoriteku." Wajah Shikamaru berubah menjadi agak murung.

"Kau yakin dengan itu?" nada suaranya berubah menjadi agak berat, bahkan di sana tidak ada nada ramah seperti tadi.

Gadis itu menaik 'kan satu alisnya, "Tentu, aku belum menemukan orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta." Gadis itu menengadah wajahnya, rambut halusnya terbuai oleh angin.

Shikamaru membelalak 'kan matanya, gadis di sampingnya begitu cantik, bahkan meski matanya terpejam, dan wajahnya datar tanpa senyuman. Ia merasa gadis itu tetap cantik, cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

Ia menggeram kesal, mata hitamnya berkilat marah, ia benci jika miliknya disentuh orang lain, gadis merah muda itu adalah miliknya. Ia berjalan cepat tapi kurang beberapa meter, ia memilih untuk berhenti, ia mencengkram dadanya, ia pikir ada yang salah padanya. Ia memutar badannya cepat, dan berlari menjauh dari sana.

Sakura menoleh 'kan wajahnya, hanya sekedar untuk melihat ke arah koridor, mata _emerald_-nya sedikit melebar, di sana ia bisa melihat Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah berlari, tidak ada cahaya hitam yang mengelilinginya, tapi diganti 'kan cahaya putih, mungkin hampir sama dengan sinar rembulan dikala purnama tiba. Sakura sedikit mengelum senyum, setidaknya cahaya hitam itu telah hilang dari Sasuke, membuatnya tidak terlalu mengkhawatir 'kannya.

.

.

.

Rasaku

.

.

.

Gadis itu tetap menatap bukunya, mencoba menghirau 'kan orang-orang di sampingnya, sesekali ia menghelah nafas pelan, hari ini Sasori tidak bisa mengantarnya, mengharuskannya memilih untuk naik bus. Sebenarnya ia bisa membawa mobil sendiri ke kampus, tapi menurutnya itu terlalu merepot 'kan, di jalanan Tokyo yang sering sekali macet, lagipula halte _bus_ tidak begitu jauh dari Universitas.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya, ini masih terlalu awal untuk masuk kelas, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan ke taman, berdiam diri di sana. Tanpa perlu merasa terusik akan keberadaan nona Yamanaka, dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengantarkan Hinata untuk bertemu Naruto, dirinya sudah cukup terpukul melihat perubahan Sasuke kala itu.

Ia berhenti sebentar, kepalanya mendongak, tatkala melihat sebuah sepatu menghalangi jalannya. Ia tersenyum manis padanya, kemudian sedikit membungkuk memberi 'kan sebuah salam, tapi pemuda itu hanya diam, seakan tak merespon tindakannya.

Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya, "Duduk 'lah." perintahnya.

Dengan canggung Sakura duduk di samping pemuda itu, ia enggan menatap pemuda itu lagi, rasanya ia begitu malu hanya sekedar untuk menatap. Ini begitu berbeda, di saat dulu, ia tidak 'lah secanggung ini berada di dekatnya, tapi kini ia merasa begitu malu. Mereka saling terdiam, diam-diam Sakura juga melirik dari ekor matanya, ia sedikit lega ketika ia masih menemukan cahaya putih menyelimuti raganya, setidaknya ia tidak khawatir.

Ponselnya bergetar, ia menahan senyumannya ketika melihatnya, "Dari siapa?" dengan lancangnya pemuda itu bertanya padanya.

Ia menoleh, melihat wajahnya dari jarak seperti ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengelak jika pemuda itu benar-benar tampan, "Ini hanya dari Ino, dia berkata jika Hinata pingsan gara-gara Naruto saat ini." Ia sedikit menampil 'kan senyum hangatnya.

"Kau kenal _Dobe_-maksudku Naruto?"

Sakura sedikit memiring 'kan kepalanya, "Kau mengenal Naruto juga?" ia bertanya dengan heran.

Pemuda itu menyenderkan tubuhnya, dan memejam 'kan mata, "Dia... teman terbaikku." Sakura membulat 'kan kedua matanya, ia tidak menyangka jika Naruto adalah teman baik pemuda ini.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika dia adalah teman baikmu, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama dengannya." Sakura menggenggam bukunya erat-erat, menyalur 'kan semua rasa gugup yang tengah melanda dirinya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh kecil, "Tentu saja, karena kau tidak pernah melihatku." Ujarnya sinis.

Sakura menoleh cepat, memandang dengan teliti pada wajah yang terlihat seperti mengoloknya, "Aku tidak pernah begitu, _gomenasai_ jika itu membuatmu terluka Sasuke-_kun_." Matanya hampir menetes 'kan air mata, tapi ia menahannya.

Sasuke menatap dingin padanya, ia merasa tengah dipandang setengah mata, perasaan sakit di relung hatinya, tak bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Melihat sikap Sasuke seperti ini padanya, menimbul 'kan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Kau! Sangat mengecewakan. Kau tidak pernah melirik seorang Sasuke yang culun, dan ketika aku sudah berubah seperti ini, apakah kau akan tertarik padaku, hm?" tanyanya sinis.

Sakura menunduk 'kan kepalanya, "Tidak! _Gomen_ jika sikapku telah menyakitimu, _hontou ni gomenasai_." Ia mengusap air matanya.

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, cahaya putih itu memudar dan terganti 'kan akan cahaya hitam pekat, ia menutup mulutnya, membuat Sasuke menatapnya heran. Perlahan tangan mungilnya terangkat, mencoba untuk menyentuh cahaya hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Sasuke, tapi tangannya seperti mencoba untuk mengenggam udara hampa.

Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menatapnya dengan tajam, membuatnya bergidik takut, apa yang akan pemuda lakukan padanya? Ia mencoba menarik tangannya. Tapi pemuda itu bersikeras untuk menahannya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya datar.

"Di-di sekeliling tubuhmu banyak cahaya hitam, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi cahaya itu muncul sudah beberapa hari yang lalu." Sakura menarik tangannya paksa, mendekapnya erat.

Sasuke memandangnya heran, "Apa maksudmu?" Sakura hanya diam, dan terus melihat Sasuke tanpa memberi jawaban apapun.

.

.

.

Rasaku

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendecih sebal, ia kesal dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat beberapa hari lalu, pemandangan yang selalu mengacau 'kan konsentasinya. Gadis itu harus jadi miliknya, apapun caranya ia harus menjadi 'kan gadis itu miliknya, ia menghelah nafas berat, ia rasa akan sulit jika tandingannya adalah pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ia menyender 'kan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, sedikit melirik ke arah koridor, ia mendecak sebal karena lagi-lagi gadis itu tengah bersama dengan pemuda Uchiha itu. ia tahu Sakura bukan 'lah gadis yang terlalu peka seperti gadis kebanyakan, dan ia berusaha maklum untuk itu, gadis itu terlihat bahagia di samping pemuda itu, tapi ia rasa gadis Haruno itu selalu terlihat bahagia bersama semua orang.

"Cih." Decihnya kecil.

Ia beranjak dari sana, kedua tangannya ia masuk 'kan ke dalam saku, sedikit senyum remeh ia toreh 'kan. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah mereka, kedua orang itu terlihat sedang asik bercanda, dan ia mulai membenci itu, tapi untuk sekarang ia akan menyembunyikannya. Hanya demi membuat Sakura terkesan, ia menghelah nafas pelan, mencoba menormal 'kan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Hai." Gadis itu tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Ia tahu kenapa gadis itu bersikap seperti itu padanya, mungkin dia dengan sengaja menganggung momen mereka berdua, membuat gadis itu akan semakin bertambah kesal padanya. Tapi ia tidak memikir 'kan hal itu, yang ia pikir 'kan hanya 'lah bagaimana cara mendapat 'kan gadis Haruno itu.

Gadis itu seperti canggung, "Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Nara-san?"

"Hanya ingin menyapamu." Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ itu terlihat sangat kesal, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu juga memandangnya dengan rendah.

"Hanya itu 'kan? Jadi sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucapnya sinis.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Sakura kecil, ia memegang lengan kokoh pemuda itu.

Ia tersenyum kecut menyadarinya, "_Iie'_, tidak apa-apa Sakura-_san_. Aku memang terlihat menggagu momen mesra kalian." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, bersikap untuk senormal mungkin, dan menyembunyi 'kan amarahnya.

Pemuda Uchiha itu meliriknya seklias, "Cih, dasar pembohong ulung." Sindirnya.

Inikah sifat asli teman yang selalu digadang-gadang oleh Naruto itu, sikapnya bahkan tak terlihat seperti seorang yang jenius, bahkan ia sama persis seperti berandalan. Tapi ia tidak menampik jika ia dibanding 'kan pemuda ini, maka mereka pasti akan berbeda jauh, bahkan gadis yang ia sukai pun memilih pemuda Uchiha itu.

Ia melirik sedikit pada pemuda Uchiha itu, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura-_san_?" ia mencoba untuk menghirau 'kan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang membahas tugas kelompok bersama Sasuke-_kun_, kau ingin melihatnya?" tawar Sakura, ia mencongdong 'kan sebuah buku padanya.

Ia sedikit mengerut 'kan alisnya, "Tidak, aku tidak tertarik dengan sastra." Ia berkilah, ia sangat tidak nyaman berada di samping mereka berdua.

"Oh, maaf." Ia merasa bukan bagian dari mereka berdua.

Ia tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini, Jaa Sakura-_san_ dan... Uchiha-_san_." Ia mencoba untuk seramah mungkin pada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Rasaku

.

.

.

Ia turun dari mobil kakaknya, mengambil tas selempang dan juga buku, ia memakai kacamata hitam, kemudian dengan sedikit tersenyum menawan ia berjalan keluar. Itachi yang melihat kelakuan adiknya, hanya bisa tersenyum miris, ia berpikir Sasuke berubah bukan Sasuke adiknya yang dulu ia kenal, ia melajukan mobilnya, membiar 'kan adiknya menjalani takdirnya.

Ia memasuk 'kan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Sasuke-_sama_!" teriak salah seorang gadis padanya.

"Uchiha-_kun_!" ia hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Dulu saat ia masih SMA ia sangat tidak suka diteriaki seperti itu, tapi kenapa sekarang mendengar teriak 'kan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih semangat, tapi ini pasti akan membuatnya jauh dari Sakura, para fans-nya tidak akan segan-segan menganiaya orang yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi untuk apa ia memikir 'kan itu sekarang, lagipula Sakura pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pesonanya, iya atau pun tidak, ia akan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke dalam pelukkannya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Ia hanya diam, "Hn." Kenapa justru jawaban ambigu yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuat gadis itu tampak kecewa.

Gadis itu sedikit tersenyum miring, "Kau banyak berubah ya?" tanyanya sedikit untuk berbasa-basi.

Ia menerus 'kan untuk berjalan, tanpa menyuruh Sakura untuk mengikutinya, "Aku tidak peduli." Sahutnya dingin, kemudian berjalan lebih cepat.

"Aku turut senang, Sasuke-_kun_ menjadi populer. Setidaknya kau tidak selalu menyendiri." Gadis itu terlihat seperti anak SMA, yang sedang kasmaran.

"Sakura-_san_!" ia menghenti 'kan langkahnya, sedikit menengok ke belakang.

Di sana pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap bahagia pada gadis di sampingnya, sedang 'kan dirinya menatap benci, pemuda itu adalah saingannya untuk mendapat 'kan Sakura. Ia rasa pemuda itu pasti akan kalah darinya, tapi sayangnya ia tidak pernah tahu jika saat ini jiwanya telah hilang, tertelan oleh kegelepan hatinya sendiri, dan kesombongannya itulah yang akan membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya.

Ia memegang lengan gadis itu, "Mau kemana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya, dan menggenggam jemari dinginnya, "Aku hanya akan menemuinya sebentar." Gadis itu melirik pemuda itu sekilas.

Gadis menyapanya dengan senang hati, ia miris melihat itu, yang dirinya bisa lakukan sekarang adalah hanya melihat dari jauh, memastikan pemuda itu tidak maca-macam pada Sakura. Mata _onyxs_-nya melihat ke arah dirinya sendiri, tepatnya pada bagian kakinya, yang tengah memakai sepatu _boots_. Mata hitamnya mendelik, melihat cahaya putih mengelilinginya, ia mengedip 'kan mata sekilas, dan ia tidak bisa melihat lagi cahaya itu.

Ia mengucek mata pelan, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melihatnya lagi, apa yang dikata 'kan Sakura beberapa hari lalu memang benar? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi padanya dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi padaku?" gumamnya lirih.

Terkadang ia seperti menjadi orang lain, ada sesuatu di dalam hatinya, yang menyuruhnya begitu, ada yang sudah terjadi padanya, ia yakin dengan itu. dan ia berpikir jika itu akan membuat dirinya menjauh dari Sakura, Sasuke tidak mau itu terjadi. Sebuah tangan halus dan lembut membelai pipinya, ia melihat mata hijau jernih tengah memandangnya khawatir, ia menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Gadis itu menggerak 'kan jemarinya, membelai lembut pipinya, "Sasuke-_kun_, _Daijoubu desu ka_?" tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke lama terdiam, membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya akan dirinya.

Cup.

"_Daijoubu_." Bisiknya lirih.

Dengan cepat, ia mencium bibir Sakura sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi menjauh, membiar 'kan gadis itu tetap terpaku di sana. Bahkan ia tidak peduli, jika nanti banyak orang membicarakannya dengan Sakura, itu justru bagus untuknya.

.

.

.

Rasaku

.

.

.

Gadis itu tertawa, melihat kantung mata sahabat pirangnya, mereka bertiga berada di kantin. Hari ini dirinya beruntung karena Sasori membangunkannya, tapi mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial untuk Ino, ia terlambat datang dan berakhir di ruangan Kurenai-_sensei_, dan ia hanya bisa tertawa melihat kedua kantung mata itu. ia tidak pernah melihat sahabatnya yang gila fashion itu, membiar 'kan penampilannya terlihat buruk seperti ini.

Ia menutup mulutnya, "Sebanyak apa tugas dari kakashi-_sensei_, sampai-sampai kau harus begadang pig? Hahaha." Ia kembali tertawa, dan mendapat 'kan sebuah pelototan dari Ino.

"Sakura-_chan_ berhenti tertawa, kau tidak lihat wajah Ino-_chan_ sudah terlihat buruk. Apalagi akan jauh lebih buruk jika dia marah." Hinata memelan 'kan suaranya dikata-kata terakhirnya, ia juga menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Kalian berdua." Geram Ino.

Sakura meminum jusnya, mengabaikan amukan Ino, "Bisa bicara sebentar?" semua mata melihat ke arah pemuda berambut _dark blue_, menatap pemuda itu dengan raut wajah polos mereka.

Sakura terbatuk kecil, dan berhasil menyadar 'kan kedua temannya, "Tentu, Sasuke-_kun_," ia beranjak, dan mengedip 'kan satu matanya pada Ino.

"_Jaa_. _mata ashita Pig_, Hina." Mereka melenggang pergi berdua, melihat dari belakang mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

Ia melirik gadis di sampingnya, ia tersenyum kecil kala melihat gadis itu begitu terlihat bahagia, entah apa yang membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar, tapi Sakura sudah berhasil menular 'kan padanya. Gadis itu berbalik cepat, menatapnya dengan senyuman, ia menghelah nafas akan itu, ia membawa Sakura ke taman belakang seperti biasanya, kala mereka selalu bertemu.

Sakura memilih untuk duduk, "Apa yang ingin kau bicara 'kan, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura, menduduk 'kan dirinya di samping gadis itu, "Entahlah, aku bingung. Aku merasa ada yang berbeda pada diriku akhir-akhir ini." Keluhnya.

"Kau sudah berubah, Sasuke-_kun_. Bukan Sasuke-_kun_ yang kukenal dulu." Gadis itu diam, lebih memilih untuk menutup matanya.

Sasuke menatap sendu pada Sakura, "Benar 'kah?" ujarnya sedih, ia berpikir keras apa yang sudah membuatnya berubah.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, kita bisa mulai dari awal lagi, seperti dulu." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar padanya, membuat setitik rasa lega menyelinap dalam hatinya.

Ia melihat jam yang menempel pada pergelangan tangannya, "Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" gadis itu terkekeh kecil.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, kau ini." Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, pada bahu tegap Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, gadis itu tengah serius dengan ponselnya, wajah Sakura terlihat sangat serius. Ia menjadi penasaran, apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya ragu, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya menampil 'kan senyum lebar.

Sakura kembali memasuk 'kan ponselnya, "Aku harus pergi ke kantor _Aniki_, _jaa_, _mata ashita_ Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu beranjak.

"Mauku antar?" tawar Sasuke, tapi gadis itu justru menggeleng.

Dengan santainya Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke, "_Iie'_, _Aniki_ akan menjembutku."

"Hn, Hati-hati." Sasuke hanya bisa memandang punggung kecil itu, gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Ia kembali merenung, memikir 'kan semua ucapan dari Sakura, sejak kapan ia mulai berubah, sejak kapan tubuhnya mulai dikelilingi... cahaya hitam. Ia merasa memang berbeda akhir-akhir ini, tapi dirinya juga tidak merasa ada yang membuatnya untuk berubah, lama ia merenung di sini, otak kembali memutar semua memori yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini, dan seketika berhenti pada saat ia mendapat sebuah buku saku kecil.

Dengan cepat ia membuka tas selempangnya, mengambil sebuah buku saku bersampul coklat tua, dengan halaman kertas kayu. Setelah menemukan buku itu, ia mulai menulis semua isi hatinya di sana. Dan itu bukan sekali gaya Uchiha, dan ketika ia melihat keesok 'kan harinya, torehan hatinya menghilang begitu saja, selama ini dirinya tidak begitu mempermasalah 'kannya.

Ia mulai membalik-balik 'kan lembaran usang itu, tiba-tiba saja matanya berhenti tepat di halaman belakang, ia sedikit meremas buku kecil itu.

"Ck, _kuso_."

Ia membuang buku itu sembarangan, halaman dengan tinta emas itu tertutup karena hembusan angin, ia menghelah nafas kesal, semua karena buku itu. seandainya buku itu tidak ia temukan mungkin sekarang tidak akan seperti ini, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai, tatapan semakin datar saat berpapasan dengan pemuda bermarga Nara, bahkan pemuda itu juga memandangnya rendah.

.

Book Of Sabaku

Semua keinginanmu akan terwujud

Bahkan hingga hatimu tak pernah tahu, jika takdirmu berada dalam genggamanku.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Note :

Hanna **H**oshiko : beruntung chapter ini gak telat, sebenernya aku punya waktu luang banyak tapi ada aja kegiatan yang menguras waktuku buat nulis hilang, so guy's mind to review again?

Hikari **R**in : sih, chapter ini hamper telat gara-gara aku. Gomen ne! *nangis di pojokan*.Semoga fic ini tambah ramai dengan review kalian minna..

Jaa ne.

Reply Review's :

Nanda Salsabila : Terima kasih udah review, udah lanjut.

Hanazono Yuri : Terima kasih udah review, okay.

Zeedezly clalucindtha : terima kasih udah review, saya harap juga begitu.

Azriel : terima kasih udah review, un, tentu.


	5. New Player

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sekeliling sudah gelap, dengan langkah kecil ia menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Beruntung ia terbangun sebelum makan malam, ia melirik jam yang berada di meja belajarnya, ia rasa dirinya sudah tidur cukup lama. Ia membukan lemari, mengambil beberapa bilah pakaian yang dirasa cocok.

Ia memegang kenop, _"Kau akan menyukaiku!"_ ia berhenti sejenak, menghentikan aktifitasnya memutar kenop pintu, matanya terbelalak takut.

Dengan kaku ia menengok ke belakang, tapi kamarnya masih sama, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Keringat dingin mulai terjun dari pelipisnya, ia memeluk beberapa helaian yang berada di tangannya, kenapa setelah beberapa minggu ia tidak mendengarnya, kenapa bisikkan itu muncul kembali. Akankah bisakan itu mengganggu hidupnya lagi, dengan kaku ia menatap tajam detail kamarnya.

"_Kuso_." Gumamnya kecil, ia berusaha untuk terlihat berani.

Dengan menarik nafas perlahan, ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dengan pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu, tubuh kecilnya merosot begitu saja, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam lutut, _"Aku pastikan kau dan Uchiha sialan itu tidak akan bersama!"_

**The Diary of Curse**

.

.

.

**The Diary of Curse**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author :

Hanna **H**oshiko & Hikari **R**in

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama/ Fantasy

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap hari **Minggu**, jika ada keterlambatan harap menunggu karena itu berarti author sedang sibuk di RL.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia menaikkan syalnya, mempererat jaket yang tengah ia kenakan, sepatu _boot_nya terus melangkah, tapi ekspresi wajahnya tak memperlihatkan jika ia tengah berada di dalam _mood_ yang bagus. Ia tidak peduli mendapatkan lirikan dari mahasiswa lainnya, dari beberapa hari lalu _mood_nya memang sudah tidak baik, dan sekarang adalah puncaknya, ia tidak peduli jika ia akan menjadi _trending_ topik, akibat ekspresi wajahnya ini.

"_Daijoubu desu ka_?" ia berhenti sejenak, mata _emerald_ yang memandang dengan sendu.

Ia menghelah nafas pasrah, "Hn, _Daijoubu_." Ia kembali berjalan, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian.

Pemuda itu mengejarnya, sepertinya ia tidak terima bila ia acuhkan, "Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Tegasnya, dengan santai pemuda itu berjalan di samping gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya dingin, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan melihat sendu ke arahnya.

Pemuda itu menggeram kesal, dengan cepat ia berlari mengejar gadis berambut merah muda, ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, gadis itu tersentak. Mata _onyxs_-nya sedikit melebar, di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu terdapat cahaya hitam, persis sama apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari lalu, siapa yang menggunakan buku terkutuk itu. apalagi jika ia lihat ini pasti melibatkan gadis cantik di depannya, bukankah ia sudah membuangnya.

"Sakura, Sadarlah!" bentaknya pada Sakura, gadis itu terlihat begitu terkejut.

Ia sedikit tersenyum saat melihat cahaya hitam itu beransur menghilang, "Sa... suke-_kun_." Gumamnya lirih.

Sakura terlihat kacau, bahkan ia terlihat linglung, perlahan gadis itu memeluk dirinya sendiri, tampak bingung apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri, ia merenggut heran, gaya busana yang ia pakai sangat bukan dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sasuke, ia kembali berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura.

Gadis itu menggeleng lemah, memegangi bagian kepalanya, "Entahlah, tapi ada yang mendorongku seperti itu. lagipula _mood_ku akhir-akhir ini sedang buruk." Ucapya risau.

Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sahabat pirangnya, tengah melambaikan tangan padanya, gadis itu mengerling jahil, ia melihat dengan tatapan heran. Gadis Hyuga itu mengerlingkan mata _Amethyts_-nya pada mereka berdua, memberikan isyarat kepada Sakura, dengan takut ia melihat tangannya, ia terkejut melihat mereka berdua tengah berjalan bergenggaman tangan. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya, tapi pemuda Uchiha itu bersikeras menahannya.

"_Ne_, _ne_. _Forehead_. Setelah ini traktir aku makanan bersama Hinata-_chan_." Bisik Ino dari belakang.

Ia hanya mendengus sebal, "Tidak ada alasan untuk itu, _Pig_." Bisiknya kesal, membuat Ino sedikit terkikik.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar, seulas senyum terlukis indah di wajahnya, tapi beberapa saat senyum itu pudar, tergantikan oleh wajah yang serius. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan gadisnya berjuang sendirian, ia harus melindungi gadis itu, ia berharap gadis itu akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

New Player

.

.

.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ia beri sebuah potret dirinya, potret dirinya yang di foto diam-diam oleh Sasori, bicara tentang Sasori. Kakaknya itu pergi beberapa menit lalu dengan temannya yang bernama Deidara, ia sangat mengenal baik siapa pemuda berambut pirang itu, kakaknya bukan seorang gay, mereka hanya melakukan pekumpulan biasa bersama grup anehnya itu.

"_Hei, aku berharap kau cepat menyukaiku."_ Ia tertegun sejenak, mencengkram erat seprei di bawahnya.

Ini masih sore, dan hanya ia yang tinggal di rumah besar ini, kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi ke Oto dari dua hari yang lalu, dan betapa sialnya dirinya kini, Sasori meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, mencoba mencari kesibukkan di rumah yang tengah sepi, ia membuka lemarinya, mengambil sebuah tas yang berisi kamera DSLR.

Ia sedikit tersenyum kecil, merasa jika bisikkan itu tidak akan terdengar lagi, ia membawa tas beserta kamera itu ke halaman belakang. Mulai memotret segala hal di sana, ia meletakkan kameranya sejenak, melangkah ke dalam dapur, dan mengambil segelas jus jeruk yang dibuatnya kemarin. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang sengaja ibunya taruh di sana, meminum sambil memandang halaman belakangnya.

Di sana ada sebuah pohon apel, yang sedari dulu ibunya jaga dari kejahilan Sasori, yang selalu berusaha mengambil apelnya jika berbuah. Ia terkekeh kecil jika mengingat Sasori yang terkena marah ibu mereka, hanya gara-gara ketahuan mau memetik apel, _"Haruno Sakura..."_

Ia termenung, menghentikan kekehannya, menaruh gelas di atas meja, ia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri, mata emerald-nya melirik ke sana dan ke mari, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Ia menghelah nafas kecil, _"Imbalan apa kira-kira yang aku dapat, jika aku berhasil membuatmu dan Uchiha sialan itu saling membenci."_

Sakura terkaget, apa maksud semua bisikkan itu, kenapa semua menyangkut pautkan dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya siapa di balik semua ini, "Cih, brengsek! Tunjukkan dirimu, aku tidak takut padamu!" teriaknya lantang, berusaha terlihat tidak takut tapi kaki dan tangannya terus bergetar.

Daun-daun pohon apel itu saling bergesekkan, _"Kau pasti akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku."_

Sakura menggeram kesal, tapi di dalam hatinya ia berteriak ketakutan, perlahan ia berbalik melihat ke arah dalam rumah, yang tengah dalam keadaan hampir gelap karena ia belum menyalakan lampu. Kakinya melangkah mundur, hingga tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak batang pohon apel, ia sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

"_Sa-ku-ra."_ Sakura berjongkok memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia tersentak tatkala ada yang memegang kedua lengannya, dengan takut ia mendongak, matanya membulat tidak percaya, ia hanya bisa diam terpaku. Dengan gesit ia memeluk pemuda itu, membuatnya terkaget atas aksi yang telah ia buat, dengan canggung pemuda itu membalas pelukan Sakura, pemuda itu tetap diam menunggu Sakura untuk buka suara, mengenai aksinya itu.

Tubuh kecilnya masih bergetar dalam pelukan pemuda itu, ia masih diam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tidak perlu memeluk pemuda ini. Apa kata yang tepat nanti untuk menjelaskan pada sang pemuda, ia masih berpikir keras, dan menghiraukan pemuda yang terus dihinggapi tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi?" suara datar itu menyadarkannya, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, "Tidak terjadi apapun." Kelitnya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya tajam, "Katakan padaku." Perintahnya, pergerakan pemuda itu membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Sakura berjalan melewatinya, mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sofa, membuat pemuda itu harus mengikutinya, "Apa yang membuatmu kemari, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya, dan tidak melakukan perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan sebuah bungkusan dengan lambang Uchiha di tengahnya, "_Kaa-san_ memintaku memberikan ini pada keluarga Haruno." Ia mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura, sedikit melirik gadis itu dari ekor matanya.

"Darimana kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti, ia membuka bungkusan yang ternyata berisi kue tersebut.

Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Pintu dan gerbang rumahmu tidak terkunci." Sahutnya dingin.

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan, untung saja yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya itu Sasuke bukan pencuri, "Ah! Betapa bodohnya aku, terima kasih sudah memberitahuku Sasuke-_kun_." Ia menaruh bingkisan itu di atas meja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak menatapnya tapi suaranya sarat akan keseriusan.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, "Tenanglah, tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke melirik gadis itu tajam.

"_Sasuke-kun, tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Gadis bermahkotakan helaian merah muda itu tidak pernah tahu jika semua berawal dari pemuda di sampingnya, dan karena pemuda itulah nantinya ia bisa saja menjadi korban, takdirnya telah lancang dirubah olehnya, dan pemuda itulah yang seharusnya mengembalikkannya ke awal. Tapi Sakura terlalu percaya bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan sendiri semuanya, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu jika kegagalan itu bisa terjadi.

.

.

.

New Player

.

.

.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, bergaya untuk tampak _cool_ di hadapan para gadis, ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya untuk terlihat menawan, ia melihat gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berjalan bersama pemuda Uchiha itu. ia menggeram tertahan, mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, tapi dengan santai ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu kembali berjalan, ia percaya semua akan berjalan seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

"Shikamaru-_kun_!" gadis itu berteriak saat melihatnya, ia tersenyum penuh makna mendengarnya.

Sasuke sedikit tersentak tatkala Sakura menyerukan sebuah nama, sejak kapan Sakura memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama kecilnya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, Sakura melepas genggaman tangan mereka, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Shikamaru. Ia menggeram kesal, dan berniat menyusul Sakura, tapi dari sini ia bisa melihat pemuda bermarga Nara itu diliputi cahaya hitam pekat diseluruh tubuhnya, bahkan cahaya hitam itu juga hampir menyelimuti tubuh kecil Sakura.

Ia bergegas, "Sakura." Panggilnya, tapi gadis itu hanya melirik dirinya tajam.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru-_kun_ kapan kita bisa jalan berdua?" gadis itu menghiraukan dirinya, dan saat itulah naluri Uchihanya tidak terima.

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya remeh, "Jika kau mempunyai waktu senggang, Sakura-_chan_." Ia sedikit menggeram kecil mendengar _surffix_ yang pemuda itu gunakan pada Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke, tapi Sakura justru menghiraukan dirinya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Aku selalu mempunyai waktu luang untukmu." Ujar Sakura manja dan membuat Sasuke semakin muak berada di sana.

Pemuda berambut dengan _style_ nanas itu terkekeh mendengarnya, ia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, menghembuskan sedikit nafas untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya pada Sakura saat ini, "Sakura ayo pergi." Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu memincing tajam padanya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Kubilang ayo pergi." Ia terus saja mencoba menarik Sakura dari sana, tapi pemuda Nara itu mencengkram tangannya.

"Dia bilang tidak mau, kenapa kau paksa." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum remeh, pemuda itu berlagak sok pahlawan di depannya.

Sasuke mengambil satu langkah maju, "Cih! Aku tidak tahu cara apa yang kau buat hingga dia seperti ini. Tapi ingatlah aku mengenal baik Sakura daripada dirimu." Bahkan dari jarak sedekat itu, ia bisa melihat cahaya hitam telah berhasil merenggut semua tubuh pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu mendecih, menunjukkan raut muka menantang pada Sasuke, "Ha! Kau sombong sekali, Uchiha. Semua keputusan berada di tangan Sakura-_chan_, jadi kau tidak bisa apa-apa, pecundang." Shikamaru mengambil satu langkah mundur.

Sasuke menunjukkan senyum menawan miliknya, membuat mahasiswi yang melihatnya histeris, "Aku adalah seorang Uchiha, dan apa yang aku inginkan harus aku dapatkan."

"Tidak selamanya, semua apa yang kau inginkan bisa kau raih, Uchiha-_sama_." Pemuda Nara itu terlihat sangat marah.

"Ayo pergi, Sakura." Ia kembali menyeret gadis itu, menjauh dari Shikamaru.

Tapi gadis itu berusaha berontak, "Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya membuat Sasuke berhenti.

"Sakura!" geramnya marah, seketika gadis itu seperti terkaget karenanya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit terasa sakit, ia tidak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia melihat tangannya digandeng oleh Sasuke, dan pemuda itu menatapnya dengan marah, apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia mengerling pada Sasuke, "Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

.

.

.

New Player

.

.

.

Ia membawa beberapa buku yang terlihat tebal di pelukkannya, hari sudah beranjak sore, dan universitas terlihat sangat sepi dan menakutkan menurut Sakura, suara _high_ _heels_-nya terus menggema di lorong koridor. Matanya terus terjaga awas, ini semua gara-gara ia telat masuk pada kelas Kakashi, ia berakhir seperti Ino, tugasnya menggunung.

"_Cih, Uchiha sialan. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu."_ Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah belakang tapi tidak seorang pun di sana.

Sekarang ia berada di lorong fakultas kedokteran, meski sedikit ngeri karena di sana banyak di pajang anggota tubuh manusia, ia memilih untuk terus berjalan dang menghiraukan sebuah bisikkan tadi. Meski di dalam hatinya ia sedikit merasa takut, mendengar hal-hal aneh hampir setiap hari membuatnya menjadi lebih terbiasa, tapi yang tidak biasa itu, karena semua hal itu menyangkut dirinya.

Ia hampir sampai pada lorong fakultas sastra, _"Semua semakin dekat, Sakura. Sedikit lagi kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya."_ Ia menambah kecepatan laju jalannya.

"_Jangan pernah mencoba lari, Sakura. Karena aku akan selalu menemukanmu."_ Bisikkan itu dengan cepat menghentikan langkah Sakura, keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya.

Ia kembali berjalan normal, padahal detak jantungnya berdetak ketakutan, _"Kau takut, eh?!"_

Usai sudah rasa keberanian Sakura, ia berlari sekencang mungkin, berusaha untuk lebih cepat menuju gerbang. Bahkan saat berlari ia tidak melihat ke arah depan.

Bruk.

Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit, mulai memungut semua buku yang berceceran di lantai, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang karena terlalu fokus berlari. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk meminta maaf, ia tertegun, orang itu memandangnya datar tanpa mengucapkan sepata kata pun dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum miring kemudian, dengan acuh orang itu kembali berjalan, dan Sakura berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"Maaf telah menabrakmu, aku tadi sedang ketakutan." Ia berujar dengan nada memelas, tapi orang itu hanya diam.

"Hn."

Ia putuskan untuk pulang bersama Sasuke, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sore-sore begini?" ia memiringkan kepalanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu ketakutan?" ia mengambil beberapa buku yang berada dalam pelukkan Sakura.

Sakura menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal, "Mungkin hantu, mereka membisikku hal yang tidak-tidak." Ia berusaha terlihat seceria mungkin.

"Hentikan senyum anehmu itu." Sakura menatap Sasuke, ia merasa Sasuke tengah mengatakan jika berkatalah sejujurnya, ia rasa pemuda itu tidak sesinis ucapannya, atau memang dirinya yang terlalu mengada-ada.

Ia tertawa datar, "Ucapanmu terlalu pedas, boleh aku pulang bersamamu?" Sasuke hanya diam, dan terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya, meskipun di dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih."

Di dalam gedung itu, terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, cahaya hitam yang menyelimutinya memperparah keadaan, pada kenyataannya pemuda itu tidak sadar jika, jiwanya telah menghilang.

.

.

.

New Player

.

.

.

"_Forehead_, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?" Ino menyederkan kembali tubuhnya, yang ia maksudkan adalah tugas dari Kakashi.

Gadis itu hanya diam, tidak bergeming untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya, "Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, meregangkan otot-otot tangan yang sedari tadi menjadi tumpuan kepalanya, ia melihat ke segala arah, ternyata kelasnya telah bubar. Dengan menghelah nafas kecil, ia melirik kedua sahabatnya, keduanya tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri, ia mendengus karenanya. Ia beranjak, tanpa mengatakan pamit, membuat kedua anak manusia itu menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" Ino memasukkan ponselnya, dan beralih pada Sakura.

Gadis itu berhenti, "Perpustakaan." Jawabnya kecil, kemudian meneruskan jalannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau butuh bantuan kami?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Sakura memilih untuk berhenti, kemudian dengan pasrah membalikkan badannya, ia sedikit tersenyum, meskipun terpaksa. Membuat Hinata mendesah lega, "Tidak perlu, aku tahu kalian sibuk dengan urusan kalian sendiri." Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Sakura-_chan_." Gadis Hyuga itu tersenyum lembut padanya, dan mengajak Ino untuk bergegas pulang.

Sakura akhirnya berjalan sendirian, ia mendesah takut, ketika ingat jika ia harus melewati lorong fakultas kedokteran. Dengan segenap keberaniannya, ia tetap berjalan meski di sana sudah sangat sepi dan banyak di pajang organ-organ dalam manusia, bahkan langkah kakinya sendiri bisa ia dengar, ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ini sudah sore, dan satu jam lagi akan beranjak malam, ia harus lebih cepat berjalan.

"Ini menakutkan." Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Ia melirik ke belakang, di sana tampak gelap, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merinding, ia menghelah nafas, kemudian memilih untuk menoleh ke depan. Dan saat ia berhasil menoleh, semuanya menjadi gelap, bahkan hidungnya sudah tidak bisa mencium apapun lagi.

"_Baka_."

.

.

.

_To be Continued._

Author Note :

Hanna **H**oshiko : Hontou ni gomenasai minna-san, karena menyatuan ide kami yang sangat sulit, aku jadi harus mikir dua kali untuk mengubahnya menjadi cerita, membuat deadline-nya jadi molor, hehehe :D . Semoga ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, tapi mungkin dua chapter lagi fic ini bakalan selesai.

Hikari **R**in :

Reply Review's :

Ntika Blossom : terima kasih udah review.


End file.
